1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage tape cartridge for use in a tape drive system that includes an intermediate, or transition, portion between a data storage tape and a leader, wherein the intermediate portion has a servo track and may also have a media information region.
2. Background Art
Data storage tape cartridges provide a convenient and efficient way to store digital data. Data storage tape cartridges are stored or loaded into tape drive systems that may read and write data onto a data storage tape that is wound on a tape reel in the housing. Conventional data storage tapes include a data storage tape and a leader that is used to thread the data storage tape into the tape drive system. The use of a thick transition tape between the data storage tape and leader has been proposed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/318,117, filed Dec. 23, 2005 that is assigned to applicants' assignee. As indicated in that application, one benefit of the inclusion of a transition tape is to reduce wear on the tape and avoiding buckling of the data storage tape as a result of interaction with the tape guides.
The thicker transition tape disclosed in the above identified application does not include any data or servo track pattern. As a result, a delay is caused during the loading process since the servo readers for the data storage tape cannot read servo tracks until the data storage portion of the tape is reached. The transition tape tends to slow loading time due to the need for the transition or intermediate tape to pass the servo readers in the tape drive system before the tape drive system can begin following the servo track. The delay caused by the transition tape is proportional to the length of the intermediate tape portion. The longer the intermediate tape portion the greater delay is encountered prior to the tape drive system being able to read the data storage tape.
Data storage tapes frequently include a media information region near the leading end thereof that is read each time a tape is loaded. The location of the media information region is generally subjected to repeated stops, starts and reversals in the direction of tape movement. Stop, starts and reversals of tape direction movement cause wear on the section of the tape containing the media information region. Excessive wear of the tape in the media information region can cause tape damage. The use of thinner data storage tapes makes the tapes more prone to damage from wear.
The above problems and others are addressed by the present invention as summarized below.